


We can do, whatever we want.

by infinant_white



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anger Management, F/M, Human/Parasite Relationships, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Multi, Other, Scent Kink, Sexual Humor, Strip Tease, Surprise Kissing, Tongues, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white
Summary: Hello my fellow readers!I have just watched the new Marvel movie Venom today. My view of the movie was amazing! It truly is a movie you DON'T want to miss.So, after watching a certain scene (Not gonna spoil what happens but if you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about ;3)I just HAD to write something! Yes, there might be some SPOILERS from the movie, so PLEASE DON"T REPORT!Anyways, this takes place during the moment with Eddie Brock and Anne Weying, after the final battle.There might be some kinky conversations with Eddie and the Venom (;SO ANYWAYS!Enjoy! (;





	1. Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited!
> 
> By the way, Venom loves chocolate :D

“So, what’s today's snack snack schedule? You want some tater tots? The usual?”

 

**_“No. I want, chocolate. Yeah, chocolate sounds nice. Something sweet”_ **

 

Eddie chuckles to himself, heading over towards the kitchen as his stomach begins to growl hungrily for food. Good thing he went to the supermarket, or else things would’ve gone bad. 

 

_ Very, bad. _

 

“Chocolate, coming right up.” Moving to stand by the kitchen counter, he begins to open up the Hershey’s chocolate bar. But just as soon as he removes the last bit of the paper from the bar, suddenly everything flies around him so fast that time itself cannot be stopped, and the chocolate bar that was just in his hand was completely  _ gone. _

 

“Yo, seriously? Can you not slow down?”

 

**_“ I was hungry. Food is energy. Food is everything”_ **

 

“Uh huh. Yeah, remember you making me eat a full drumstick of chicken that was in the  _ trash?!”  _ He shudders in disgust. “What the  _ hell... _ that was so nasty! Why would you make me do that?” He says out angrily, moving over to the fridge to grab yet another beer for himself to drink. Thankfully, he  _ was _ able to drink it. He was surprised this  _ thing, parasite _ , actually likes the taste of alcohol.

 

**_“Because I was hungry”_ ** Venom growled out.  **_“We need food just as much you humans do. We need sleep like you humans do. And also...we need sex, like you humans do.”_ ** Venom now began to smirk.

 

“Woah woah woah woah! Hold on. You mean to tell me that y-you...a parasite..”

 

**_“Parasite?!?”_ **

 

“You get my meaning, okay?” Eddie sighs heavily, taking a sit against his newly found apartment. After the earlier events, there was no  _ way _ he could afford to pay the damages. Especially to keep out from officers sight, of course. Sitting down against the sofa by the window, Eddie takes a sip of beer, and looks down towards the city of San Francisco. 

 

**_“So,”_ ** Venom grins out.  **_“How is that woman?”_ **

 

Eddie snaps out his trance of state, blinking in confusion and asks, “What  _ woman?” _

 

**_“The woman that we kissed, you fool…”_ ** Eddie sighs out in a blushed state, brushing a palm against his face and he clearly  _ remembers that incident. _ “That isn’t your business, okay? It’s completely private. She's not someone  _ you _ should be worrying about.”

 

Venom chuckles out deeply, suddenly out of the blue  _ appears,  _ right in front of Eddie’s face. 

**_“Aw, that’s so sad. Heartbroken, aren’t you?”_ ** “Now’s really not the time to talk about that-”  **_“Make no mistake, Eddie..”_ ** A tongue darts out from his jaws that resemble teeth, showing more of a sinister smirk from Venom’s expression. “ **_I would be willing to give you another chance, for that woman”_ ** Eddie snorts, “What do you mean  _ another chance?” _

 

_ “ _ **_Perhaps, I’m willing to give you another opportunity, for your lover. Admit it, Eddie, that you still have feelings for that woman. You love that woman, don’t you…?”_ ** Eddie looks away, knowing that every word is true. He stays silent, and takes another drink from his beverage.

 

“You know I do. But, I can’t go back to her man. I messed up big time. She already found someone. Anne is already in a relationship. With that  _ asshole..”  _ **_“Then why don’t we pay her a visit, then?”_ **

 

Eddie bolts up suddenly, yelling out  **“ARE YOU INSANE!?** There’s  _ NO WAY _ we’re doing that! We can’t do that! Plus, Dan is away for the week for his, whatever doctor shit job he does..” He mutters out, face looking of  _ jealousy.  _ “And another thing, what does  _ he  _ have that  _ I don’t?” _

 

**_“Actually, he is more attractive than you, he has a better job than you do, and he also-”_ **

 

**_“_ ** Okay! I got it!” Eddie interrupts him, pinching the bridge of his nose. What else could be worse? He’d already apologized for what happened, causing them  _ both  _ to lose their jobs anyways.

 

“Ugh, damn it! Damn it all!” He curses out angrily, taking another drink, which caused him to drink  _ half  _ of the bottle. Mentally cursing himself, Eddie sets down the bottle of beer and covers his face with both his hands. Venom seeing the look, as well reading the very thoughts that crosses the  Ex Reporters mind. He smirks, tongue darting out once again to lick over his lips and glorious amounts of  _ teeth. _

 

**_“You want her. I can hear your thoughts…”_ **

 

“Well what am I supposed to do about it!?” Eddie snapped. “I don’t have keys that magically come into place when I need them.” He groans out, covering his flushed cheeks once again, and buries his face against the pillow of the sofa. Eddie sighs out, his voice muffled from the cotton pillow. “ _ What am I supposed to do? To bring her back?” _

 

Venom chuckles out deeply, again, tongue darting out as he speaks.

 

**_“Just wait and see.”_ **


	2. You're Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut..;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;

 

As the sun fully sets into a settling cold night in the city, Venom jumps from building to building. On search, for the address that Eddie so  _ delightfully  _ entrusted him with during their very  _ awkward  _ conversation. He jumps high, and lands upon the poll that lies a few houses away from her duplex. Venom smirks, which causes Eddie to stutter out with a nervous sigh.

 

“U-Uh...hey. I don’t think this is a good idea-”

 

**_“You have made your choice, did you not?”_ **

 

“I never said I wanted to go to her at a time like this!”

 

_ “ _ **_Oh, so you wanted to go to perhaps an earlier time?”_ ** Venom chuckles out, his tongue slithering out to once again lick his lips at the thought of the woman.

 

**_“There’s no shame Eddie. We know what you know. We know what you feel. Especially down there. I recall you once having a very interesting dream the other night…”_ **

 

“I WAS NOT-”

 

**_“Don’t deny it, Eddie”_ ** Venom grins, then takes high in the air and swiftly lands upon the very building of Anne Weying. A wicked smile crosses the symbiote face as he dangles upside down to press against the window of her house. This causes Eddie to gasp, and whispers sharply for only Venom to hear.

 

_ “Are you seriously gonna go inside?! Stop! Let me at least open the window and step inside before you absolutely share the SHIT outta her!” _

 

**_“FIne. Have it your way, Eddie. But, when the time is right, she will know to never leave us, again”_ **

 

Slowly Venom begins to slither away to slowly become one with Eddie once again. Panicking, Eddie grabs ahold of his grip and slowly begins to slip inside her window, which Venom so graciously opened for him.

 

_ ‘Thank you.’ _

 

**_“You’re welcome.”_ ** Venom replies back.

 

Slowly slipping inside, Eddie makes his surroundings clear, as the dark bedroom is completely silent. Only the soft winds from the outside being heard from the chilling night. Eddie begins to walk, and suddenly he trips over something solid, which causes him to hiss out in pain and stumble to the ground. 

 

**_“Nice going, dumbass”_ ** Venom muses, smirking from the scene.

 

_ “You are NOT helping!” _ Shaking his head, Eddie gets back on his feet, and looks around the room. Only to be found in a small guest room. Leaving the room, Eddie makes his way down the hall towards the bedroom they onced shared while being together.  _ With her… _

 

**_“You’re thinking again, Eddie”_ **

 

“Hey, cut me some slack man. It’s been awhile..” Eddie mutters softly.

 

**_“Your blood pressure is rising. You’re getting excited..”_ **

 

_ “Can you back off! I’m sick with your-” _

 

“Eddie…?” 

 

Great. Just great. She woke up. And wearing nothing but a set of lingerie nightwear...

 

“Oh HI! H-Hey...Why are you u-up?” He asked nervously, giving a nervous smile and twiddling his thumbs.

 

“I was just about to ask you the same thing. Why are you here, in my house?”

 

“Well to be honest it’s OUR house.” Retort Eddie, who scoffed that last remark in annoyance.

 

“Eddie, we talked about this. You can’t just come in here whenever you like! It’s trespassing!”

 

“Look, I just want to talk, Anne. Just hear me out- come on please!”  Anne gives a stressed sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in complete anger. ‘Seriously, what’s the matter with him?!’ Anne hissed to herself in her head. “Eddie, look. You had your chance. If it wasn’t for that stupid interview-” “But it wasn’t my fault, Anne!” “ I know. I know. That’s not the point, Eddie. The point is, I moved on.” There was pain in her voice, and Venom  _ Knows  _ it.

 

“It’s been 6 months for God’s sake, Eddie. When are you gonna stop?!” Shaking her head, Anne crosses her arms in disappointing manner, then gives out another deep breath and moves over towards the kitchen, where Eddie follows her behind of course, trying to talk to Anne with babbling nonsense. She pauses, then leans against the kitchen counter where she gives him the look. 

 

“Give me one good reason, Eddie. Was our wedding nothing…?” She begins to tear up, face becoming red.

 

“W-What- yes of course! Of course it was Anne-”

 

“Then why didn’t you come for me when I needed you most!?”

 

“I-I...Anne….”

 

Silence fills the room for a split second, then soon met with the noise of sobbing. Eddie watches towards his Ex Fiance, not really knowing what to to but just stand and watch her cry. In all the years that he remembers being together with her, he never saw her cry.

 

_ Not even once. _

 

**_“Now’s your chance…”_ ** Venom musters in his head, urging him forward until he’s standing right behind her.  _ God how much he missed her… _

 

“Anne...I-I….I love you. I know that what I did was an ass move. I regret with having to have that interview. I just, didn’t realize that….that I was only doing it for myself. I didn’t think clearly enough. I-I...I’m so sorry…” Eddie whispers softly near her ear, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut as she feels his hand rests on her shoulder. She flinches, and snaps her eyes open, sniffing her nose and rubbing away the tears from her now red eyes.

 

“I want you to leave…” She says harshly.

 

“A-Anne I-”

 

“Now…”

 

Eddie blinks, then bites his tongue as he gives out a deep sigh. Nodding, he looks away as be blinks back the tears that dares to escape him. Turning away, he just about made it pass the refrigerator, that is, until something stops his legs from passing any further.

 

**_“This is bullshit..”_ ** Venom growls out.  **_“Let me handle her…”_ **

 

_ “Venom NO! DON-” _

 

Too late. A low growl is erupted from his throat as Venom finally takes his true form. Snarling he turns over to face now the shrieking Anne, backing up against the other side of the counter…

 

Venom slowly approaches her, snarling out.

**_“Let me remind you of something, woman...It was you in fact that has decided to kiss him, didn’t you…?”_ **

 

“W-What the hell-...” She gasped out, afraid. Not sure on what’s about to happen next.

 

**_“Well let me tell YOU something. I have been lingering inside of Eddie’s thoughts the entire time I was with him. I can feel what Eddie wants, desires...and he has chosen to come here, to make it up to you.”_ ** Venom growled out, now lingering about the woman who began back away, but instead venom takes a grip against her tiny wrist,  _ firmly  _ in his grasp.

 

**_“He’s chosen to be with you once again. He has deep feelings for someone such as yourself, and won’t stop until you come back. Now, I suggest you think carefully. Eddie made his mistake only ONCE, and yet you choose to leave all of him.”_ **

 

“But that i-isn’t any of your business-”

 

**_“IT IS, my business. For I am to remain by his side, I am the one who keeps him alive! And what have you done? You left, and threw it all the way. By being on this planet you humans not yet realize the true meaning of love. “_ **

 

“I-I-”

 

**_“But nothing. Now, I think it’s time for me to step in, and see how you decide”_ **

 

Venom smirks, leaning closer towards her as his tongue begins to dart out from hiding, and drags up it’s way from her neck towards her cheek. She yelps in protest, and begins to squirm from his hold, only to be pushed down firmly against the kitchen counter. Pinned with her wrists above her head. 

 

“Get your damn hands off me!” She yelled, which only causes her to gasp sharply as his face appears only inches from hers, giving her a wicked smirk from his lips.

 

**_“Your pulse is beginning to race, and your breathing is increasing by the second. Tell me, dear Anne why is it that you are like this…”_ ** Venom muses out, leaning closer to drag his tongue yet against the skin of her throat, only to have her turn away and close her eyes. Her face beginning to blush.

 

“That isn’t any of your business…” She says, looking away from the form that continues to be drawn closer to her face.

 

**_“You look delicious...your skin has a sweet unique flavor...I wonder what else has the same taste, but only better…”_ ** And suddenly, there goes the nightgown, completely torn to shreds from various amounts of tentacles…

_ “Venom, what the hell are you DOING?!”  _ Eddie barks out, useless from the stronghold of the symbiotes body.

 

**_“Just having some fun, Eddie. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything. Yet…”_ **

 

_ “DON’T you DARE touch her!” _

 

“L-Let me go...n-ngh..” She begins to squirm in feeling some of the tendrils slowly venture off upon her newly bare skin.

 

**_“My my...someone is getting excited…”_ ** Venom chuckles out deeply, as one of the tendrils slowly begins to stroke the shell of her ears, watching closely on in her reactions as she begins to moan…

 

“E-Eddie…” She moans out breathlessly, closing her eyes as more of his tendrils begin to work at her breasts. She then arches her back, feeling them give her rounded flesh a firm squeeze, and already Venom can smell the change in the air…

 

**_“You are aroused...I can smell your scent..”_ ** Venom purrs out, tongue lapping out to lick up along the pulse of her throat. Slowly, Venom release his hold upon her, as she is lost in deep pleasure from the tendrils now being  _ inside her… _

 

**_“You’re getting close…”_ ** Venom purrs in her ear, seeing how her withering small form shudders at the sound of his voice  _ right there. _

 

_ “Please…”  _ She whimpers out.

 

**_“Please what…?”_ ** Venom smirks.

 

_ “Please, I want Eddie…”  _ She opens her eyes, meeting his gaze.

 

**_“So you’ve decided. Good girl..”_ **

 

And suddenly, her voice and moans are muffled as Venom closes the distance between them, bringing her tiny form close as his lips and tongue meet hers. Slowly the pressure from her body is slowly easing off, reaching up her hands to wrap around the neck of the disappearing form of Venom, as he becomes one once again within Eddie’s form. Pulling from the kiss, Eddie looks down into the woman that he loves most, and gives her an endearing look in his eyes as he inches closer towards her lips.

 

“I love you, Anne. I love you so much…”

 

“Eddie…” She breathes out, and suddenly the pair resolve back into their kiss. Much rougher this time, and with his newly found strength he lifts her up in his arms as she wraps her arms and legs around his body, and begins to head back to their once again, shared bedroom.

 

**_“You’re welcome…”_ ** Venom replies and let’s the couple make up for lost time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think! Comment down below.


End file.
